1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to business card filing structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved business card filing organization wherein the same is arranged to provide for pocket structure relative to a filing member to house business cards therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wide spread contemporary use of business cards for information is present in the prior art, wherein filing systems to support business card members have been heretofore presented in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,049 to Pearson having an elongate strip of material accommodating a business card thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,392 to Klein sets forth an adhesive backed business card for mounting to a file card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,928 to Ristuccia, Sr. sets forth a business card plate having slots to receive a business card thereon, and similarly U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,056 to Ristuccia, Sr. sets forth a similar type organization.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved business card filing organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in accommodating in a releasable manner various business card components and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.